Demons and hunters
by Sabertooth of war
Summary: In the dead of night ,demons feed on humans. Hunter come and kill many but not all. It's funny how one demon finds a huntress ...interesting. Followed by others.
1. Chapter 1

? Pov

I watch as the last of the drunks die at my hand. There was only five of them, two girls and three idiots. They all laid on the area of the dark alley way.

I smirk at the sight of the blood on the wall and surrounding the dead bodies.

I brought my clawed hand to my mouth and lick the warm honey like flavor blood.

I sniff the air.

Hunters…. That damn metal scent of silver and bullets.

I jump to the top of the building next the alleyway.

"No …we're too late…" I saw a guy enter the alley way in a rush.

I silently gave a chuckle to the idiot's stupide.

"Mitch please calm we only heard five minutes ago. There was no way we could have gotten hear in time unless they were having 'fun." A brunette girl about eight teen same age as the idiot walk in.

Might as well kill them. I feel my beast get feisty. I crouched ready to for more at my hand and more death.

Then she walked in.

"Mitch , Robin lets just report to the police. There nothing we can do here."

A black hair , limed green eyed,…angel walk in.

I felt my beast strangely calm down and my heart… beating faster.

Mint and cinnamon came into my nose.

Hmmm…My favorite.

"Buttercup ….I ..I …fine." The idiot named Mitch said

_Buttercup._

I then vanish into night leaving nothing but a bloody scene.

It is in my nature to kill because I am a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup's Pov

"Buttercup!" I blinked when I heard robin's voice. Wait what? For sure I saw something up there...

"Yes Robin." I said as I turn to one of my best friends in the whole world. I'm sorry if you think that sounds a little cheesy, but what would you think if that one person was all you had of your old life.

Robin's blue eyes watch me with the concern that been there since that day. "You Ok?" She asked.

I look to the ground to the right then back to the roof. "It's nothing, let's get out of here. Don't want any more demons showing up for the remains."

I heard Mitch, my other best friend, use his mini crossbow on one low rank demon.

"Mitch let's go." I walk out of the alleyway went to the direction of the police station. I heard the two sets of feet right behind me. Man, so many things have been going on.

But let me start from the beginning.

My name is Buttercup, age 17 and high ranking officer of the coven of the Black reapers. A coven is not use as a term for a group of vampires, but for a term for a group of monster hunters.

Ok let's see we hunt trolls, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, werewolves, demons, and etc.

We, the coven, only hunt the monsters that cause trouble, mostly demon and goblins. Heck even I am a friend of a werewolf. Oh that reminds me.

I turn my head to Mitch who is on my left. "Mitch what do you plan on this full moon?"

Mitch turned to me and brown eyes show that familiar mischief.

"I know … But I would tell you." And then with a flick my finger, I flick Mitch in the shoulder and start sprinting to the station with Robin close behind.

"Buttercup! Get back here!"

Even though there was a murder that does mean we can't have a little bit of fun.

Later

I landed on my queen bed at my house. Now you're probably wonder what a teen doing is by themselves.

Well you be wrong about that. I'm not alone.

I heard a door open.

"Buttercup! Bubbles and I are home."

Does that answer a question or two?

?'s Pov

I walk in to my mansion and start to head up stairs. I hear a howl in the house.

"Ok, Ok, ok." I reach my room and I was right tackle to the ground.

A big and I mean big …No huge Rottweiler was on top of me. I was given a lick on the face and I gave a chuckle.

"Ok Beast don't worry I'm here .I'm also guessing Brick lock you in my room." I was given a bark as an answer.

Oh if you want to know two things about me is. One I don't like to be treated like shit and I also a demon.

Ok you knew the second one . Ok my name is –

" BUTCH GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

What he said.


End file.
